gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ExtremoMania
__TOC__ If you need anything just leave a message and I will quickly answer your problems. Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Antagonist page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 12:49, December 11, 2011 Question I saw your message on Tom's talkpage, which user are you referring to? Dan the Man 1983 03:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know man, someone just change what I had edit. ExtremoMania 11:24 AM, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay I seen what information you added and deleted it myself. Unamed Drug Dealer is not relevant for characters killed sections. Dan the Man 1983 03:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah but they do appear in the mission and they were ordered by The Mendez' to kill them. ExtremoMania 11:32 AM, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::There is hundreds, maybe thousands of unamed men in the games ordered to kill a protagonists, but they're not listed. Dan the Man 1983 04:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hmmmm, that is fine. Tell your little brother that if he actually wants to edit here, he will have to create his own account to use. Dan the Man 1983 09:13, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sorry, but I can't help you with blocking the guy, I'm only patroller, not an admin, please ask an admin (like Tom) to do this action. -- Ilan xd 12:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Staff? Hello and happy New Year! I have seen most of your edits in this wiki, I like how you are helping clean up spam and correct wrong information in various pages. Please tell me if you're interested in being one of the staff. Most probably you'll only become a patroller, but you can become an admin after you make a lot more edits. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 17:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Go to GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Messi1983 09:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Bigfoot I am not attacking anyone on this wiki, I'm just giving my personal opinion. An image of bigfoot not speculative it is a FACT and if people dont want to belive, fine, I am just giving my opinion. I don't give a fuck, I am unstopable I'll always came back and burn everything ha ha ha 69 Damn idiot is using proxies. That'd make it difficult for us to catch him. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that means as long as he's got an internet connection, he won't stop. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I won't surrender to that idiot. I'm an Admin, and it's my duty to protect the Wiki. I already told Tom on his userpage if there is a way to prevent new account creation, just for security measures. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) THAT'S IT! I'm gonna contact the top dogs at Wikia. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Nah...I'm just gonna ask for help from Wikia itself on how to handle the situation. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) What? I don't know what you're talking about, that IP address stuff, can you explain it to me further? 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Just remember that I'm not here all the time, but when I am, I'll do my best to help in these situations. He has stopped for now, and same as you, I don't know when (or if) that 69er guy will come back. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 15:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It means you don't know if he'll come back, and I also don't. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 15:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Please remove the infobox on your user page, it is used only for GTA characters, and you are not one. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 15:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :He can use the infobox on his userpage if he so wishes. Messi1983 12:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Patroller Per community vote, I have granted you the rollback tool. Messi1983 12:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well done! Cheers! -- Ilan xd 14:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for all your support, wish me luck on my new job. ExtremoMania 10:55 PM February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Congrats on getting the patroller job Extremo! 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 15:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : Hey man Hey. I'm just like you. I've just become a patroller recently also. Hey, so just a quick question. I've seen alot of the other staff have links in their signature to their user page (no surprise) AND their user talk. I was just wondering how you do that. I've gotten as far as the preferences section where you can change your signature I just don't know how to have a link to my user talk. If you could reply on my talk page it would be great. Thanks. :) Russelnorthrop... 02:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC) This is what it comes up with when I try and have my username AND talk page link though. [[User:Russelnorthrop|Russelnorthrop (ask me a question)]] 05:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC)